


Sparks and Shocks

by pineappleoracle



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: And then this happened, Angst, Gen, I APOLOGIZE, arthur kingsmen is a mess, but not what i think will happen after hellbent!, happens right after hellbent, i was just thinking about how ghosts work in the msa world, several quick pov jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Arthur was falling.But instead of fear, there was only shock.





	Sparks and Shocks

 

 

Lewis was the pink ghost.

 

Lewis was the pink spectre hellbent on killing him.

 

And Lewis had  just  succeeded, throwing him off the edge of a cliff with a look of pure rage and disgust that sent an icy stab right into Arthur's heart.

 

Why?

 

Why was Lewis dead?

 

W͍̩̜h̪a̲t ̠̳͈h̰̠̮a̙͇̝pp̖̘̞en̺̦͈e̼̟̝d̳̝͇ t̸͕̣o̡̥͙ h̆̿͂í̈͆mͥ͛ͧ -

 

T͉h̲̰e̻͎̼ c̢̨͌aͦ̊̚v̆̾̚e̿ͨ̋.

 

Gree̠n͉͕͎ ͎m̝i̘̘͔s͖̳t̹̦̙.

 

A̯̘ͅ ͉̝̘s̻̣͍c̜̘r͉̠̞e̝̼a̻̗͇m͔͓͖.̪̦̯

 

̜B̘̯ͅl̗o̬̩͉od̳̦̳, sͦ̉͆ỏ̥̭ ̈̀͋ṁͣͬu͚̇ͪc̎̊͊h̩͗ͦ ̑ͧ͒b̼̀̂ḽ̮̎oͬ͐̉oͬ͛̊d͈̳, r͕ed and white and black҉

 

GR҉eEn҉ Ev҉eRYwH҉Ere and

 

 

 

Lewis.

 

Falling.

 

 

 

The lingering feeling of his back against his han҉d when Arth҉u҉r PuSHEd H҉iM -

 

The memories came back in a flash of green, the entire night in only a moment.

 

Arthur felt like his fall was taking two years in only two seconds, green and pink mist swirling  rapidly  around each other in his mind, a moment of total clarity where nothing made sense, all he could feel the shock, numbing everything, eyes staring  blankly  up at the ledge and Lewis, at the same time unseeing .

 

Mist and rocks and stalagmites sharp as needles reaching up towards him, a promise of PAIN and DEATH so close he could already almost feel it-  


 

  
Everything went black when Arthur hit the cave floor, pain shooting through his back for only a moment .

 

  
Then, snapping him awake (was he asleep?), a bang.

 

A gunshot.

 

  
Vivi!

 

  
His eyes shot open. (When did he close them?)

 

  
Vivi was still out there with the crazy tree lady who broke their windshield trying to hurt poor Mystery!

 

And uncle Lance, they crashed the van into the shop, what if he's in danger as well!?

 

There was no time for Arthur to lie around on the cave floor, he had to pull himself together and help them,  **_protect them_ ** .  
  
Getting up, he  quickly  wove through the mist and spikes, rushing through the cave and out on the other side, jumping out of the back of the truck and taking in the scene before him .

 

He was right, the tree lady was towering over Vivi, Mystery and Lance, currently healing up a bullet hole in her chest, readying her giant scissors to stab either Vivi or Mystery,  all of  them too focused on each other to notice Arthur .

 

A red and white blur shot at the tree lady but  was thrown  aside with a swing of a blades, whipping around again to stab Vivi and he _had to do **something**_ \- 

 

So he threw everything into pr͏otect̸i̡n͝g̷ hȩr.

 

 

 

Vivi closed her eyes, bracing herself for the hit of the blades.

 

A hit that never came.

 

"S̵̷̬T̸̴͡O̶͏̴P̛̫̱"

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Lewis had tried to rush out of the van to save Vivi after the gunshot, refusing to let himself think about what he  just  did to- 

 

No. No time. Don't think about it,  just  get out.

 

Ignore the orange blur he thought he saw, get to Vivi in time!

 

But he was still too far away to get there in time, still too far to protect Vivi from the blades about to impale her-

 

 

 

"S̵̷̬T̸̴͡O̶͏̴P̛̫̱"

 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

 

The scissors got thrown out of Shiromori's hands, her eyes widening, as she tried to move back and conjure a new pair, yet  barely  managed to take half a step .

 

 

 

Vivi opened one eye to see what was happening, then both to stare in shock, her mouth opening yet no sound leaving her as she watched the blue tree woman in front of her try and fail to escape the yellow lightning snaking over her skin, burning everything it touched  instantly .

 

 

 

Lance dropped his shotgun and stumbled a few steps back.

 

 

 

And Lewis heard his heart crack even worse at the sight of the half-formed yellow spectre before him, left arm made of electricity still extended in front of him from where Arthur blocked the shears .


End file.
